


Innocent Demand

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, musical plot anime verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Taken from a scene in the musical Come Forth Dark Princess Black Lady (Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady) when Emerald comes back from fighting Sailor Moon. Also inspired from the manga panel in which Rubeus grabs Emerald from behind.





	Innocent Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the only Sailor Moon fic I've written where I don't refer to characters by their Japanese names. Also lacking in honorifics.

‘Damn, Sailor Moon!’ Emerald thought as she walked through the halls of the Black Moon palace on Nemesis, holding her burnt arm. ‘The next time I see her…’

Her thoughts were cut short when a hand caught her arm just above her burn. “You really should have some one look at this.”

“Let go of me!” Emerald hissed, looking up to see Rubeus’ concerned eyes. “I don’t need your help!” Emerald began to try and move around him when he caught both her elbows and pulled her tight to his chest.

“Yes you do,” He said firmly. Emerald stood there, shocked for several moments, wrapped in Rubeus’ arms. Then she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut.

Rubeus began to pull away, noticing footsteps approaching, but Emerald locked her arms tighter around his neck, pressing her wet eyes into his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “Don’t ever make me let go.”

“I won’t,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “I’ll never let go.”


End file.
